


The life we chose

by lRinna



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluffy Ending, Small hints of Worick/Ginger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lRinna/pseuds/lRinna
Summary: A story on Alex choosing to stay and Nic choosing to care. Their lives change based on those choices, binding them together.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old work that I had sitting around for a while, and upon several revisions, I've decided to post it here. The Gangsta fandom always needs more Nic/Alex fluff, and I am happy to oblige. Anything said here insofar as how Twilights work is my own thing and not necessarily canon.

It all started as any normal day in Ergastulum. Worick was out with yet another client, leaving Nicolas and Alex to take care of all requests Benriya received. When Alex warned Nicolas of a request for both of them, they found it unusual, but not extremely out of the ordinary. They were ambushed on their way to Doctor Theo's, and Nicolas wasn't even upset. Everything had been incredibly boring after the Twilight Incident. He began to efficiently dispatch them, not even requiring the use of his sword. Alex was used to this type of behavior she stood to the side, knowing that any help she attempted to give would only make her friend's life harder.

She watched him smile as he dodged blows and quickly delivered his own. She felt herself mirroring his own smile. The way Nicolas fought was be an odd mixture of ferocity and beauty that attracted her attention. However, when the familiar sound of a gun being drawn and cocked to found its way to her ears, Alex began to feel her body fill with fear. She saw the downed man point the gun at Nicolas' back and found herself moving before her brain knew what she was doing.

\---

“So how are you going to explain this?” 

“Well, if I recall these were dangerous criminals that you had been pursuing for quite sometime.” Worick smiled at the man he had come to consider a better father figure than his own biological one. They were surrounded by a  bloody mess of limbs severed by a sharp katana.

“Don't play games with me kid! These shouldn't even be allowed to be called bodies. I thought you said that brat was under control!” Inspector Adkins growled at the insolent kid he had grown fond of.

Worick sighed. He was pretty upset himself. He wanted nothing more than to shoot some bullet holes to add to Nico's work, but instead he was trying to get them out of this mess.

“See, the thing is, they attacked first, as per your witness. Not to mention, one of our own got shot during the conflict. Poor Al-chan is at Doctor Theo's. She’s unconscious; lost a lot of blood. Which is why I'm here instead.”

The older man could see the threat hanging in the air. The two Benriya boys had always been more trouble than they were worth, but he’d grown soft with old age and couldn't bring himself to put them in jail as he should have a long time ago. Now he was faced with a problem that he knew was coming from the moment they claimed that girl as loot. He didn't really care that the men were dead; if anything they deserved it. That being said, he didn't quite know how to explain to his superiors that a dangerous group of bandits had shown up dead and in pieces.

“I've told you this before. That girl is still going to be in danger by staying with you two. Now the whole city knows that she's important...” Adkins sighed, knowing this would only result in more trouble for him.

“And they also know exactly what happens to those that touch her.” Worick's dangerous grin glinted in the daylight, promising death.

\---

The first thing she processed when she began to return to consciousness was pain. Pain in her shoulder. She wondered if Barry had broken her shoulder again. She opened her eyes and was greeted by the familiar ceiling of Doctor Theo's clinic. Tears sprung to her eyes; she was so happy to remember that Barry was dead, and her injury was just a bullet wound that she’d taken to save Nicolas' life. A weight that she hadn't noticed lifted from her left arm and she turned her head to see Nicolas there.  He looked like he too had just woken up, and was clutching her left hand.

“AlEx. ALEx is cRyIng.”

He stood up and Alex tried to grab him before he could go, but the pain in her right shoulder made her cry out. His face assumed an expression that she had never seen before and he ran off before she could do anything to stop him. Minutes later he came back, Doctor and daughter in tow.

“Ah, our patient is awake. How do you feel?” Doctor Theo asked her in a professional tone, but his serious face showed his concern for her.

Alex winced before replying that it hurt.

“Well, we had to give you a reduced dose of morphine due to all the blood you lost. Nina, can you prepare another dose for her?”

The little girl ran off and her father started to poke around Alex's wound, trying to see how it was healing. Before he could pull off the first bandage, Nicolas' hand stopped him . Theo looked at the Twilight over his shoulder and felt the usual rush of fear when he saw the young man look homicidal. 

“I guess I should wait until you have your painkillers before looking at your wound.” The Doctor scowled, knowing that the patient's friends would prove more troublesome than the actual patient.

The bruising grip on his hand relaxed and the Doctor sighed. Nic's overly protective behavior of the girl would be troublesome to deal with. His beloved Nina returned with the dose of morphine and he administered it as soon as possible. Having an angry Twilight looking over his shoulder was not something he enjoyed, and as soon as he confirmed that Alex would have a speedy recovery, he could have his peace back.

Worick arrived  as he was wrapping up his examination. Theo admired the nice shade of red that colored the blonde's face when he saw the mess that Alex's shoulder was. Some humility was much needed on those two. He also sent a small wish of good luck to whoever hired those idiots to attack Nicolas and cause this whole debacle.

“Ah, good. You're here.” Theo greeted Worick, who was already fawning over his patient.

He motioned for the two other males to follow him in the next room, leaving his daughter with Alex, who was puzzled. After they entered the room he closed the door and turned off the light. Neither Worick nor Nicolas said anything as he moved past them and turned on the light behind three pages of X-rays.

Theo took his cigarette pack from his lab coat and pulled one while the two others examined what he had just exposed.

“Doctor… That doesn't look like Nic's X-rays, but...”

For the first time in a long time, Theo had the pleasure of seeing Worick not understand something. Surprising the doctor, Nic pointed to the door with his thumb and a scowl. Worick quickly understood it as well and crushed the piece of paper he was holding in his hand.

“Doctor… How?” Worick asked, still staring at the exams.

“I am quite puzzled about this myself. For a normal human being, this amount of fractures in her bones would mean that she shouldn't be able to go around functioning normally. Most surprisingly is that, with few exceptions, many of these healed without medical care.” Doctor Theo took a long drag of his cigarette after his explanation.  Nicolas shrugged, as if healing broken bones was no big deal.  “Yes, for a Twilight, this is quite a normal bone structure. Yours is worse. But as far as we know, the lady outside is not a Twilight.”

Theo watched as Worick puzzled over the dilemma that he had just been presented. Nic walked closer to the X-ray and touched the hand that was filled with little cracks that scarcely seemed to have healed. He barely remembered that day, but what he’d done was fresh in his mind almost as if it had been just the previous day. The only thing that remained was the feel of her soft hand in his, anchoring him through the sea of pain he had been through. Only later, he had found out that he had broken her fingers and it still left a sour taste in his mouth, one that he could never wash out.

When Nicolas returned from his thoughts, Worick and Doctor Theo were already leaving the room.  He had lost the end of the conversation, not that he cared too much. All that mattered was that Alex was alive and well.

“So she's going to need a lot of care, I want to see how fast she can heal with proper medical attention.” Theo said, interested in the results of this little experiment.

“Don't worry Doc, Nic and I will take good care of Al-chan!” Worick grinned. Nicolas nodded, agreeing with his partner.

“As soon as she wakes up you two can take her home.”

The three men quietly made their way across the room, trying not to awake Alex and Nina, who had climbed in bed with the older woman she had begun to see as her Nee-chan.


	2. II

Alex was used to operating without use of one of her arms or hands. When she was still under Barry's control, it was not unusual for her to have broken bones. What she was not used to was two grown men treat her as if she was about to break at any minor effort. It all began when she got up from the bed in order to make lunch and was immediately interrupted by Worick, who seemed shocked that she was considering cooking in her condition. She fixed him with the best glare that she could manage and politely informed him that without her cooking they would have nothing to eat. As if telepathically queued, Nicolas entered the apartment with a bento box that had enough food for the three. Alex found the meal delicious, but was doubtful about its procedures.

She grabbed Nicolas' face with her hand and forced him to face her.

“Where did this come from?” She asked, making sure to enunciate all her syllables properly so he could read her lips.

He signed the usual sign for Raveau Obaa-san and Alex flushed. She had always had an odd fondness for the grumpy old woman, and knowing that she likely made this meal for her, because she was injured, made Alex the happiest she had been all week. Soon it became a trend, every day Nicolas would show up with a different meal, from many places. It seemed the entire town was helping feed the injured young woman. From the Cristiano family to Nina, Alex was amazed that so many people cared about her. The greatest surprise came from Nic, however.

One night, Worick had snuck into his bed, which she had been using. At first it didn’t bother her, but he soon started to crush her under his sleep cuddles, and she let out a small yelp of pain, however she quickly covered her mouth, trying not to wake the blonde male. Soon after, Nic slammed the door open and kicked Worick away from her. Alex blinked in surprise as he gently picked her up and took her to his room, placing her on his bed, while he sat next to it, hugging his sword. That night Alex was too surprised to sleep, and spent all her energy making sure she didn't make a single sound, assuming that she had awoken him, and he was upset. The following night, as she was making her way to Worick's room, she found herself being scooped and yet again she was taken to the Asian man's room. Worick complained that his best friend was stealing his Al-chan from him, but a gesture from Nic that Alex missed shut Worick up. From that day onwards, Alex began sleeping in Nic's bed.

Another change that she had noticed was that he wasn't leaving her alone in the building. The only times he left were when Worick was also around. As soon as she was able to use both hands to sign to him, she tried to tell him that she would be fine on her own, but he scoffed at her and still didn't change his behavior. It aggravated her, because she still couldn't understand him. That day he became particularly annoying, as she was sitting with Nina and Loretta, who had decided to visit her, and even with all the guards the head of the Cristiano family brought with her, Nic still refused to leave the window he was perched on. Alex finally had enough of his paranoid behavior and kicked him out the window. He landed on his feet, looking mildly surprised and she angrily mouthed at him to go help Worick with the most recent job Chad-san had given them.

Alex stopped to ponder a bit as she watched the two young girls talk about whatever girls that still were happy and innocent during their age talked of. Before, Nicolas had always claimed that reading her lips was hard, but recently, he seemed to pick up everything that she said. She wondered if she had changed or if he had finally deemed her important enough for him to make an effort. What she didn't know is that to Nicolas Brown, Alex had always been important.

\---

Nicolas found Worick in the 6th District, chatting with a girl he used as an informant. As soon as the blonde spotted Nic, he waved cheerfully and said goodbye to his former client.

“Did Al-chan kick you out?” Worick laughed at the scowl his best friend gave him, the confirmation that he had hit the bull’s-eye.

They stuck to the alleyways as they walked to their destination, with Worick leading the way. Nicolas never really cared who he was cutting down, so he was content following Worick to wherever his next target was. Nicolas noticed a crumpled piece of paper sticking out from Worick’s pocket, and recognized it as the paper his friend had around since the day Alex was shot. He picked it and opened it to see its contents.

It only had two names. Emilio Bendetto and Mario Bendetto.

Nicolas handed the paper back to Worick, who started ripping it to shreds.

“It’s the names of her brother and father. I’ve been trying to locate them.”

_ Why. _

“She can’t stay with us forever Nic.”

_ Why. _

“It’s not safe. She’ll be better off with her brother and father.”

_ No. _

Worick sighed. He knew this would happen the moment he first saw Nicolas spend his mornings on the window, looking at the woman. He always knew, as soon as she appeared, Nicolas would take his spot at the window and stare. When they received the mission to kill her pimp, Worick was surprised to see Nicolas actually suggest keeping her. Temporary, he said then.

“This is their hideout. Simple job, nobody stays alive.”

_ OK. _

“If we make it fast, Joel-baa-chan said we can pick up her leftover stew to take to Al-chan.”

In a way, Worick thought, Nicolas was an incredibly simple being, with obvious motivations. Whoever claimed Twilights didn’t have feelings or motivations had obviously never spent time with one. 

“Niiiiiic! Slow down, I can’t keep up with you!”


	3. III

When Doctor Theo claimed that Alex was fully healed, Worick's immediate suggestion was a party at the Bastard. Before Alex or Nicolas could object to loud parties, Nina cheered excitedly and hugged Alex.

“ Alex-nee, you'll sing, right? I love your singing and I missed it so much!” Nina asked Alex earnestly, wanting to see her Nee-chan sing again.

With such adorable eyes gazing at her adoringly, Alex's warm heart could not deny the little girl anything.

That same night, the Bastard closed to the general public. “Invitation only” said the sign at the door. Alex was surprised to see so many people come, and the head of the Cristiano family was upset so few people came. However, in Alex's opinion, all the right people had appeared. There was Joel and Connie Raveau, with Marco, Delico and Yang. Doctor Theo and Nina also appeared, alongside Ginger and the scary old lady whose name Alex didn't know. Loretta's men were obviously also there. Worick seemed to be exactly at his element, making jokes and teasing everyone present. The two tagged stood to the side, near one of the windows, but their relaxed postures and lack of scowl told Alex that they were happy to be there too.

“ Alex-nee, sing us something!” Nina called and Alex walked to the now familiar stage.

“ Um… Before starting, I'd like to thank everyone present for their help in my recovery… It was the second time I've been shown such… kindness in my life.” Alex blinked away a tear, but she couldn't help a small sniffle.

“ Al-chan! We looooove you~” Came Worick's yell from the small crowd gathered.

“ Shut up idjit! She's about to sing.” Alex smiled at old Joel Raveau, whose eyes also seemed to be twinkling with unshed tears.

That night Alex sang with more joy than any day before. During her last song, her eyes searched for Nicolas, and found him in his usual place, right next to the large speakers that were used to propagate her voice through the brothel. To her, at that moment, everything was perfect.

\---

“ Worick-san, why does Nicolas-san stand next to the speakers when Alex-san sings? Won't that damage his already damaged hearing even more?”

Delico, Yang and the Benriya group were walking back towards their houses. Yang was trying to hit on Alex, but found all his advances constantly stopped by Nic, leaving Worick and Delico to walk a bit behind them. Delico didn't notice, but it did not escape Worick's expert eyes that Alex had heard the younger male and was very interested in the answer to his question.

“ I think that's the only way he can properly hear her.” Worick shrugged.

“ But is it worth it to become even more deaf just to hear a woman sing?” Delico tilted his head sideways, watching the three walking ahead of them.

“ Why don't you ask him that yourself?” Worick smiled, a plan starting to form in his head.

Delico seemed to ponder that idea for a second before walking up to Nicolas, who was now forcing himself between Alex and Yang, interrupting the latter’s attempt at holding the female’s hand. He gently tapped the Asian male's shoulder, who turned to face him with a grunt.

“ Nicolas-san, is it worth to damage your hearing further in order to hear Alex-san sing?” Delico asked, going straight to the point.

Nicolas looked at the younger Twilight and back at his partner, questioning. Was that a question that required an answer? Worick laughed and Nicolas understood that his partner was probably just trolling him. He signed his answer, puzzling Delico further.

“ He's saying: Alex is my woman.” Worick smiled, enjoying the way Alex's ears suddenly acquired a crimson color. He bet she was blushing all over.

The change in both Delico and Yang was instant. Yang immediately gave up on trying to get his hands on Alex and Delico, who respected Alex as someone who was a member of Benriya, bowed to her, before stepping back. Worick smiled, his plan complete. Now Alex and Nic were walking ahead, side by side, like the perfect couple they should be. Unfortunately his dream was short-lived since they reached the building they called home. Alex went up the stairs immediately, claiming she was tired and needed some rest. Worick and Nicolas stayed back to trade some information with Yang and Delico before those two also left.

_ I didn't say she was my woman. _

“ It was close enough, Nic.” Worick laughed.

Nicolas glared at him. What he had said was that he enjoyed the fragments of her voice that he could capture whenever she sang and he stood next to the towering sound blaster. Using the vibrations of the sound, he could feel her singing. However, Nicolas couldn't deny that he considered Alex his. Upon entering the small apartment, they spotted Alex sleeping in the couch

"We need to get her a bed ." Worick sighed, knowing the couch wasn't a comfortable place to sleep on.

_ She can sleep in mine. _

Nicolas walked up to Alex and picked her up gently. Worick stood, watching. Nicolas was never this delicate with anyone else. He touched her as if she was made of glass.

“ Nicolas…?”

Worick heard Alex's sleepy question before the door to his friend's room closed, leaving him alone in the empty living room. If he was a lesser man, he'd probably be upset that his only companion had found someone, but he couldn't be happier for Nicolas. He needed someone like Alex.

\---

In a dark alley not far from Benriya, a short dark-skinned male with angry blue eyes stared at the three pieces of scum he'd found.

“ You sure you haven't seen this chick anywhere? Take a closer look!”

“ Fuck, man. Look, we tell you where she is and you let us live?”

“ Bro, don't. Even is this asshole lets us live, those two won't. They find out we turned her in, they kill us for sure.”

“ You all are useless.”

The glint of a blade sparkled in the moonlight and blood painted the walls red.


	4. IV

Alex sat on a chair next to Paulklee’s office, where she heard the older woman yelling at some poor twilight that had overdosed on upper yet again. Ginger was standing nearby, looking through piles of paper.

“Um… Why am I here?”

Ginger jumped upon hearing her voice and Alex felt bad for disturbing the girl. She turned to face Alex, her face almost as red as her hair.

“I-I wish I could explain… B-But it… it’s not my eep!”

The door slammed open and Delico walked out, head down, hair hiding his eyes. Alex knew that the young man had become more and more reckless since the death of his sister, but she hadn’t heard that he had begun to indulge in behavior that required the leader of the Paulklee Guild to intervene. The woman herself stepped out and nodded at Ginger, who followed Delico outside. Alex found herself under the gaze of the scary older female and paled a bit.

“Come inside, dear.”

Alex followed her inside the room that smelled strongly of tobacco, making her remember Worick’s room.

“Take a seat.”

Gina Paulklee stared at the young woman sitting next to her. She was certainly beautiful, of a type not commonly seen, she also had the most remarkable eyes ever. Deep blue, with a color that she had not seen for almost thirty years. Alex’s eyes had always haunted her, from the time where she was hiding in corners, trying to stay away from sight. They were too familiar to eyes that she had once disappointed.

“Why did you ask for me?”

Gina was forced to the present by the girl’s voice and looked down at the papers on her table.

“You were recently shot on your shoulder. Dr. Theo had your blood analysed, and he found some results that he felt needed to be brought to my attention.”

Alex stared at the older woman puzzled. She could not understand why there would be something that would require Paulklee’s attention in her blood.

“Did you know that Twilights have different proteins in their body than humans? It’s what allows us to push our bodies beyond the limits of the normal human.”

“I did not know this.” Alex blinked.

“You have these proteins in your blood.”

Alex’s brain couldn’t quite process what she was hearing. Wouldn’t that make her a Twilight? But she had never shown any sort of speed or strength. She couldn’t run as fast as Nicolas, or jump like Doug.

“But I’m not a Twilight…”

“Indeed you are not. Dr. Theo made sure to test if you were a Twilight but you failed that test. Your body does not react to the same drugs that Twilights do. Your proteins are dormant, and cannot be stimulated. Who were your parents?” The older woman turned a penetrating stare at the fidgeting girl in front of her.

Alex tried yet again to remember the face of her mother, but she couldn’t. All she could remember was her abusive father and the smile of her younger brother.

“I only knew my father. My mother died giving birth to my brother. My father claimed it was his fault… I was too young to really remember her.”

Alex lost herself in the very few memories she had of her past and didn’t notice the cup that Gina Paulklee let fall on the floor. The sound of the glass shattering brought her back to the present.

“This… What is the name of your father. Tell me!”

“Mario. I think. Mario Benedetto.” Alex blurted out, scared by the intensity the other female displayed.

“So you are her daughter.” Gina smiled at Alex, who leaned forward, eager to know who her mother was.

“You knew my mother?”

“Yes. She was my partner for the longest time. Helena was her name. She was a S/2 Twilight. This does explain everything.”

“I never knew that humans could have children with Twilights.” Alex’s eyes had grown to twice her size, her brain jumbled with so many different thoughts.

“It’s very rare. All the known cases involved a Twilight mother, and the mother almost always dies in childbirth.” Gina sighed.

Alex began to feel a shortness of air that wasn’t there before. Her father had been speaking the truth, she and her brother had killed their mother.

“But what is most fascinating is that you are neither a Twilight nor a human. It’s unheard of.”

Alex forced herself to focus on what Gina was telling her, instead of dwelling on thoughts of her guilt.

“How so?” 

“Theo showed me your x-rays. They look as if they belong to a twilight. Many broken bones that mended, most of it without medical care. And you being healed of a bullet wound in a week. That type of healing is typical of a twilight. Yet you show no signs of our other characteristics…” Gina carefully slid the exams given to her by Dr. Theo, so that Alex could look at them herself.

“What… What does that mean?” Alex looked curiously at the papers in front of her, not understanding much of what was in them.

“It means you may be the first human-twilight hybrid known. Don’t let anyone else know. If… If certain people found out, you’d disappear forever.” Gina’s tone turned very somber, her face frowning.

Alex knew enough of the world to know what the older woman was talking about. If the government of some organizations knew of her, they’d certainly want to experiment on her.

“Why are you not going to report me, as you should?” Alex found herself afraid for the peaceful life she had found at Benriya.

“One of my greatest sorrows is that I had to betray my partner in order to complete a mission. I will protect you, child. I owe Helena at least that.” Gina had been about to lit a cigarette, but flicked it away with a look of distaste.

“I don’t… I don’t deserve it. I’m just...” Alex thought to her past, thinking that she wasn’t the sort of person that deserved to be protected like this. Her life wasn’t worth the many lives that depended on the Paulklee Guild.

It all happened so fast, Alex barely saw it. But soon she found her face squished in the chest of the older woman, who was hugging her tightly.

“It’s not your fault. I knew Helena, she’d say that your life would certainly be worth saving, no matter how far you’ve fallen.”

When the door slammed open a couple minutes after, by Worick and Nicolas, they found the two still hugging. The two woman soon split, with Gina immediately barking at the two idiots who dared disturb her, and Alex smiling to herself.

_ What happened? _ Nico asked her and Alex smiled at him brightly.

_ I know who I am, and where I am going. _

\---

After the day that they had found Alex in the Paulklee Guild’s headquarters, she was a changed person. In fact, it was the first time she had begun to look like an actual person, and not just a thing going through the motions of living. To Worick, that change was almost too much to bear. He had always thought she glowed before, but now she shined so much he almost couldn’t look at her.

“Al-chan has changed so much.”

Grunt.

“She’s so brilliant now, I… I feel like we’re pulling her down.”

Silence.

“I don’t know what to do anymore. Should I keep looking for her family? Should I not?”

_ She knows where she’s going. _

Worick smiled at Nicolas. He wished he could have the confidence his partner had about life. Nicolas never had to worry about things, he just did them.

“Excuse me, I heard you two are the Benriya gentlemen and you have my sister.” A unfamiliar voice interrupted their moment.

Both Worick and Nicolas froze. It had been so long since anyone had succeeded in sneaking up on them, that they were instantly reaching their weapons. When they turned to face the stranger, they saw a face too similar to Alex.

“My name is Emilio Benedetto and I am here for my sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it is possible to have Human/Twilight hybrids, or how they would work, hence I'm making things up as I go. I don't know anything about Alex's biological mom, but I really like the image of Alex having Constance and Gina as overprotective moms.


	5. V

Alex was used to seeing Nicolas and Worick arriving home with injuries. Usually they only went after Dr. Theo if they got seriously injured. What she was unaccustomed to seeing was watching her companions come home defeated. They were sullen, unlike their usual cheerful selves. Nicolas didn't even pick up his usual Perrier Water before heading to his room. He just went to the basement, slamming the door behind him. Worick limped to the couch, and sat there, hand covering his scowl, while he stared off into the distance.

“Did you two fight?” Alex asked. It was not unusual for people to fight, she rationalized, and maybe something had happened to divide the two handymen.

Her only reply was a sigh from Worick. He turned to stare at her and smiled sadly.

“We met your brother.”

Alex was instantly sitting next to the blonde male, eager to receive more information on the only person she could remember from before Barry.

“Emilio? He's here, in Ergastulum? Was he searching for me?” She asked, breathless with excited curiosity.

Worick sighed. Nicolas would surely be upset with him later, but he could not deny Alex her family. He hoped that his best friend knew he was only doing this for her.

“We got into a fight. Nico doesn't like him.” Worick couldn’t look at her, feeling shame creeping onto him.

Alex's humor deflated a bit. She trusted Nicolas' instincts and if he didn't like her brother…

“He's not… dead, is he?” Her mood was dampened, an unsettling feeling in her stomach making her anxious.

“No. He wants to meet you.”

“Oh.”

“I'll take you to him tomorrow.” Worick got up and walked out, not wanting to stay there any longer.

That night, Nicolas didn't leave the basement and Alex slept on the couch.

\---

Worick walked with an anxious Alex by his side. Every time they passed a reflective surface, she'd stare, and fix something with her appearance.

“You're always pretty Al-chan, don't worry.”

Alex blushed and replied that she didn't want her brother to know that she had spent most of her time away from him being a prostitute. Worick understood her feelings of wanting to please a family member and made a promise not to say anything.

When they reached the meeting spot, it was empty of other people, save for the young man leaning against a lamppost, his hoodie covering his face.

“Emilio? Is that you?” Alex took a few steps closer, trying to get a better look at his face.

When he faced her and she could see his face, Alex gasped, taking a step backwards. Long gone was the happy and innocent little brother that she had known. The man with the eyes filled with hatred in front of her couldn't be the brother she had known.

“Nee-chan.” His voice was as cold as his eyes, sending a shiver through her spine.

She tentatively left Worick's side and walked towards him. He had a dangerous aura around him that scared her. It was malign.

“How did you find me?” Alex asked, suddenly afraid of him.

“I never stopped searching for you. It was only on father's deathbed that he confessed to selling you to than man, Barry. After that, it was easy to track you to Ergastulum.” 

Alex gulped. If he knew about Barry, that meant he knew about her unsavory activities.

“I… I missed you.” Alex tried to see if there was anything left of the brother she remembered in the bitter man in front of her.

“Then why didn't you look for me?” His voice became lower, and Alex stumbled back, afraid.

“I-I didn't k-know! Barry he… He took away my memories… I only remembered you a c-couple months ago...” Alex could feel desperation starting to seep into her bones, filling her with fear and shame.

Her brother remained silent. Alex felt tears began to pool in her eyes. He blamed her, he hated her. And she couldn't blame him.

“It doesn't matter. I'm here to take you away from this place.” He smiled at her, but the uneasy feeling in her stomach did not subside.

“I don't want to leave.” Alex whispered. The smile went away as soon as he heard her. Faster than she expected, he was next to her, grabbing her arm and dragging her along.

“We're leaving.”

“I don't want to go. Emilio, stop! You're hurting me!” Alex cried, pulling her arm away from his steely grip, but he didn’t seem affected.

Gunfire was heard and a bullet lodged itself just inches away from Emilio's foot.

“Now now, the lady has stated she doesn't want to go with you. You should let her go or the next one goes into your head.” Worick had his gun aimed at the younger male's forehead.

“These are the type of people you stay with? People who would murder your own brother?” Alex's arm was clutched even harder and she felt the familiar pain come back. She instantly knew that tomorrow there would be marks that she'd have to hide.

“They are kind people, please. I need them.” Alex begged.

“YOU SHOULD ONLY NEED ME!” He roared, shaking her. Alex cried in pain, her arm twisted in a bad angle.

“You're going to break my arm.” she whimpered.

“If the only way to bring you back is broken I will do so.”

Before Worick could react, Nicolas appeared between Alex and Emilio, katana swinging downwards towards the latter's arm. Emilio let go of Alex in order to not lose his appendage and faced the new intruder, who had placed himself between him and his sister.

“She sTaYs.”

Alex picked herself up from the floor and gingerly clutched Nicolas' sleeve. He turned to face her and she smiled tearfully at him.

“Please don't die, and please don’t kill him. He’s still my only brother.” Alex pleaded to him.

He placed his large hand on top of her head, and gave her a couple of reassuring pats, before pushing her back towards his partner, and turning to face his opponent.

They were both fast and strong, each landing as many as they evaded. Emilio fought with his fists, brass knuckles inflicting heavy bruises on Nicolas, who in turn had inflicted many slices on the other man. Neither seemed to gain any significant advantage on the other and they broke apart, to catch their breaths.

“You associate with Twilight scum that deserves to die. I need to get you out of here, among our own. We're better than Twilights, better than Human. Why do you stay here, among the pigs and the trash!” Her brother yelled.

“Emilio, please stop! I don't want to see you hurt.” Alex tried calling out to him.

“Yet you sick your dog on me! I thought we were siblings! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT EACHOTHER!” He yelled at her.

Alex closed her eyes, his words burning into her soul.

She heard the grunts and clashes of the two fighting again, the sounds even worse than the hateful words directed at her.

“What the hell is that brat! How can he keep up with Nic?” Worick was impressed that someone was able to fight his partner in such terms.

“He's half, half twilight, half human, like me.” Alex opened her eyes, and stared at the two fighters. Nicolas was heaving and Emilio was clutching his stomach, blood filtering through his fingers.

“Why do you pick scum like our parents over me?” Emilio growled, eyes filled with hatred locked onto her.

Alex sighed and stepped forward.

“They are not scum. They are people. Like me and you. Twilights, Humans, Halfs. We're all people! We all have things we love, hate, we all have people we care about, we all exist and have places to go, places to return, dreams to conquer! How did my little loving brother turn into something so hateful?” Alex yelled at him, trying to crack through the haze of hatred her brother was lost to.

At that time Alex didn't know the effect her words had on those present.

“You stay with them because you love them?” He seemed shocked, and for once Alex had hope.

“Yes! They are my friends, people like me. Nicolas loves Perrier Water, Worick is a ladies' man, but a hopeless romantic and I like it here, in Ergastulum, a place where I meet a lot of different people.” Alex smiled at her brother, finally having hope that things could be good.

Emilio smiled back at her, and this time Alex didn't feel like running.

“You really haven't changed at all, Nee-chan.” He threw a smoke bomb and Alex started coughing, lost in the smoke. Almost instantly, Nicolas was next to her, picking her up and jumping on top of a rooftop. Alex squealed, she had never been in that situation and wasn't expecting it. Worick was already there.

“The little brat ran away.” he complained.

Nicolas grunted and put Alex down, but kept holding on to her, in case she lost her balance.

“Nicolas, you're hurt shouldn't we go to Dr. Theo?” Alex noticed that he was bleeding at several spots.

He signed something that Alex didn't understand and she turned to Worick, who snickered.

“He said: 'tis but a flesh wound.”

Alex was puzzled, but was glad that Nicolas was fine enough to make jokes.

Upon their return to Benriya, Worick decided to leave them in order to go to Inspector Adkins, to explain what had happened, leaving Nicolas and Alex alone.

“Thank you for holding back.” She smiled at him.

_ You asked. _

“You could have refused.”

_ Didn't want to. _

“Thanks for being there. I seems I'll be troubling you two at Benriya for a bit longer.”

_ You're no trouble. It would be safer to go. _

“Maybe. But I'm happier here, I belong.”

He stared at her puzzled, but Alex just took his hand, bringing him along, and humming a happy song. She missed the smile that adorned Nicolas' face.


	6. the ending, or the beginning

“Life is so unfaaaaaaaaair!”

It had been the third time those words had come out of Worick that past hour and Theo was ready to murder the man.

“Will you please stop your incessant whining? Or do I need to put you under?”

“You can't! Nina will be mad, she wanted everything to be perfect.” Worick’s grin irritated the doctor even more.

“Then please cease yapping.” He glared at the blonde man.

“But aren't you even a bit jealous? I mean here we have Nic, the absolute worst, winning the biggest rack to ever grace Ergastulum!” 

That prompted the man in question to smack Worick.

_ I'll tell Ginger you said that. _

Worick immediately paled.

“Please no! I'm so sorry, I'll never mention Al-chan's boobs again!” Worick cried, begging his partner for mercy.

“I wouldn't touch them either if I were you.” Theo added.

A polite knock was heard at the door and upon the men saying “Enter”, Ginger entered the room. She was wearing a lavender dress that hugged her voluptuous figure.

“Are you all ready?” She asked shyly, avoiding looking them in the eye.

“Giiiiingeer! They are being so mean to me!” Worick hugged the redhead who smiled at him.

“I'm sure that's 100% your fault. You guys can go out in 15.” She said in a placid manner, sending a dirty look to Worick.

After she left, Nicolas stared at himself in the mirror for the last time. Yet again, doubts began to plague his mind. Worick noticed it immediately, and set off to assuage his partner.

“Don't worry, everything is going to be fine.” 

_ I'm a deficient man. Why me? _

“I'm sure if you ask her, she's going to say what she always says.” Worick patted his best friend in the back. Along with Theo they all walked outside the room and strolled down the red carpet to the stage of the Bastard. All the tables were filled with friends, who cheered and catcalled as the men walked.

As soon as they took their position, the doors opened, and Nina skipped forward, throwing rose petals everywhere she could, including a few on the guests. Delico was none too pleased to find a whole bunch on his hair. He was sure she had done it on purpose, but he could only sigh as Yang snickered next to him.

Following Nina was Loretta and Ginger, each so different from the other. Loretta marched forward with purpose, never stopping or faltering, while Ginger tried to hide her face in her bouquet. As soon as the girl made it to her place, Worick winked at her, making her scowl and forget her nervousness.

The music that soon followed, made everyone forget their antics and turn to the door, where Chad Atkins escorted Alex, in a beautiful white gown, down the aisle. Her radiance and beauty made sure that many men envied Nicolas, while the woman envied her. Gina Paulklee and Constance Raveau were the only two who weren't filled with jealousy, instead each trying hardest to not be the first one to cry.

“She looks so pretty.”

“Shuttup old hag.”

“Look who's talking, older hag.”

“I see you're sniffling.”

“As if. I think I see a tear in your eye.”

As Alex passed them, and gave them a particularly dazzling smile, they stopped bickering, and Constance passed a tissue to Paulklee.

Nicolas had been rendered mute, deaf and blind to anything other than his future wife. For the millionth time, he felt that his life was a lucky one. The Inspector he had come to see as a father handed her to him and he could only nod his thanks. The surrogate father sat next to the two surrogate mothers, who passed him a tissue as well.

“They grow too fast” he complained, accepting the offering.

As Alex and Nicolas were exchanging vows, the latter having trained extensively with his partner so he could recite them well, the door to the club opened and a figure sneaked in. The couple noticed and Alex couldn't be happier. She had sent an invitation to her brother, but hadn't expected him to actually show up. When asked if she accepted Nicolas as her husband, Alex didn't say anything, instead opting to sign a yes, which Nicolas also did in his turn. As such, the two were claimed Husband and Wife, much to the happiness of all those present.

The after party was filled with great fun, featuring singing from the bride and Nicolas trying to prevent Emilio from getting too close to Nina, who seemed way too interested in the dark and brooding stranger. A few people noticed Loretta trying to make Delico pay attention to her, and the pale male was not in the included, much to the girl's annoyance. The drinking contest between Gina Paulklee, Constance Raveau, Chad Atkins and his partner Cody had a most unexpected victory in young Cody. The most awaited event, the throwing of the bride's bouquet caused much controversy, due to most girls being afraid Ginger would snatch the bouquet faster than they could react. After promising to not use any of her special skills, the bouquet was picked up by a surprised Ginger, since it had landed in her ample bosom, much to the disappointment of Loretta and Nina. Worick mysteriously disappeared after said event, but when nobody could find the lucky winner, nobody was particularly concerned.

After the party was over, Nicolas carried Alex home using the rooftops of the city, he was in no mood to be stopped by another random person's congratulations. When they made it to their home and crossed the threshold, he finally put her down, and pondered again over how lucky he was to have Alex Bendetto, now Brown as his wife.

_ Why me? _

“Because you're perfect and I love you.” Alex smiled beatifically.

Nicolas was a smart man, and if the most beautiful woman in Ergastulum had decided to bind herself to him, he was never letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy ending to sweeten everyone's day. Thanks for reading, and I hope everyone enjoyed this short and sweet ride!


End file.
